


It's Tricky

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys work up to Blaine bottoming. Not an easy task since Kurt is hung like a racehorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45836474#t45836474) on the GKM.

Kurt was 12 when he realized that he was different from other boys. It wasn’t that he was gay, although that certainly didn’t help with blending in. It was because despite his smaller frame and more delicate features, he had an exceptionally well endowed cock. He had first noticed it when showering after gym class became no longer an optional task and Kurt couldn’t help but observe that he was _bigger_  than his classmates.

  


To most boys, it would be something to boast about. However, Kurt wasn’t most boys, and the fact that his cock was so large became another thing that alienated him from everyone else. He felt like a freak, so instead of bragging about it, Kurt did everything in his power to hide himself from others. For a while, he convinced himself that he would grow into it, like one grows into a too-large but still fabulous cashmere knee-length sweater. However, as Kurt got older and hit one growth spurt after another, he found that his cock remained disproportionate to the rest of his body.

Kurt tried not to think about it too much until he met Blaine and the possibility of his massive dick becoming even more problematic loomed over his head.

  


It took Kurt a long time to work up the nerve to allow Blaine to see him fully naked. Blaine, of course, was incredibly patient and encouraging, always whispering words of love and reassurance when Kurt insisted on keeping things in the northern hemisphere. He had told Kurt countless times that he was in no hurry and that he didn’t want to make Kurt uncomfortable. The problem was, Kurt wanted to go further with Blaine after a few months, but he didn’t want to scare him off. He also never revealed the nature of his anxiety, which left him feeling guilty because Blaine genuinely believed that Kurt was uncomfortable with sex in general. As a result, whenever Blaine’s hands got close to touching him _there_ , Kurt would roll them over quickly or lace their fingers together.

  


Eventually, their physical relationship shifted into more than heated kisses and hands grabbing at clothes. The first time they came together, they had rutted against each other desperately on the living room couch, minutes before Burt was scheduled to be home from work. It was dirty and frantic, but it was also a gateway to a new and exciting level of connection. The first time Kurt made Blaine come using his hand, stroking the hot, bare skin with not enough lube, he had been so incredibly turned on that he came in his pants.

  


After that first time, Kurt had given Blaine several more hand jobs, but he always opted to rut against Blaine’s hip or thigh to get off before Blaine could return the favor. Blaine had never outright mentioned it before, so Kurt assumed that he was free and clear. The same pattern continued when they progressed to blow jobs, Kurt incredibly eager to give and Blaine not foolish enough to refuse. Every time, however, Kurt had palmed himself, stroking through his pants until he was shuddering and ruining yet another pair of underwear.

Kurt spent many nights thinking about Blaine’s mouth and how incredible it would feel to fuck into his throat. He thought about Blaine’s ass, and how perfectly round it was, how his hips practically begged to be grabbed as he pounded into him. Kurt wanted to do _so much_ , but he was terrified that Blaine would reject him and refuse to see him again.

  


Their routine continued in the same manner for weeks, with Blaine always getting off first and Kurt following with a few frantic thrusts into the mattress or the heel of his hand. Blaine had gone along with it for a while, but then one day, he brought it up. Kurt new it was inevitable, but it was still a conversation that he was hoping to avoid for as long as possible. He was waiting for the right moment, knowing that it would never come on its own, the anxiety building up slowly until it was crawling under his skin. He hoped that Blaine wouldn’t think differently of him once he discovered Kurt’s _problem_ , but there was still a deep river of apprehension that was threatening to drown him.

The time came while they were sprawled out on Blaine’s bed, completely immersed in kissing the breath out of each other. They were both shirtless, hands exploring exposed skin as their tongues slid together furiously. Blaine was on top of Kurt, straddling his thigh, and Kurt could feel one of his hands working its way south toward his groin. Kurt quickly broke the kiss and latched his mouth onto the base of Blaine’s neck, earning him a low moan and an effective distraction.

  


Kurt rolled them over quickly and shifted himself so that his groin was further from Blaine’s reach. He ran his hand up the inside of Blaine’s thigh, heading for his cock, when Blaine grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.

  


“Why don’t you let me touch you?” Blaine asked, pulling away enough to be able to look at Kurt’s face. He was neither angry nor frustrated, his face soft, open, and full of curiosity rather than annoyance. “I thought you were okay with us being more intimate?”

Kurt sighed deeply. His luck had apparently run out, and it was time to unleash the proverbial dragon. He only hoped that Blaine wouldn’t run out of the room screaming. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, dropping his head to avoid Blaine’s eyes, which was something that he rarely did consciously. Blaine sat up and scooted back so he could lean against the headboard, bringing his knees up to his chest, obviously thrown off by Kurt’s sudden distance. Kurt suddenly felt extremely naked, despite still having his pants on.

“I am okay with it, really. It’s just – I’m not normal,” Kurt said quietly, avoiding Blaine’s gaze and gesturing down to his groin. “ _Down there_. I’m not what you probably expect.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine pulled his fingers into his palms, forming tight fists and squeezing at nothing, a mannerism Kurt noticed Blaine would do when he was nervous, almost a reflex in response to any stress in his life. Sometimes he believed that he knew Blaine better than he knew himself.

“It’s… umm, I have… can I just show you?” Kurt nearly pleaded. His mouth, tongue, and brain were clearly not on the same page, and Kurt mentally scolded himself to pull himself together before he fell completely to pieces. Kurt loved Blaine and he trusted him. If Blaine decided to leave him because of his monster cock, then maybe it wasn’t mean to be in the first place. Kurt hoped with all that he had that it wouldn’t happen that way. “I just really don’t want you to freak out.”

“Kurt, you know I love you, right?” Blaine asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Kurt’s knees. He continued after Kurt nodded once. “Ok, good. Then stop worrying. Nothing could make my feelings for you change, especially something that is part of you.”

Kurt felt a powerful surge of affection for Blaine then, finally turning his head to meet Blaine’s eyes.

“Okay,” Kurt whispered, trying his best to smile. Before he could change his mind and the nerves paralyzed him completely, Kurt slid back on the bed so he was lying down. He took a deep breath and started to undo his belt buckle and then his pants, noticing Blaine staring intently at every movement.

“Kurt, what are you doing?”

“Just, don’t say anything yet, okay?”

“Yeah, alright,” Blaine said, still confused by the sudden turn of events, but he never judged Kurt when it mattered.

Kurt closed his eyes and lifted his hips to shimmy his pants and underwear down simultaneously, just enough to expose his half-hard cock and removing the layers that he tried so hard to keep in place. He fought the urge to cover himself with his hands, instead fisting them in the duvet at his sides. He kept his eyes closed, expecting to hear the sounds of Blaine leaving, the phantom sound of a clicking door prominent in his thoughts.

After a solid minute of silence, Kurt opened one eye and peeked at Blaine. He needed to see him, to see what his reaction was. Not only was Blaine seeing his cock for the first time, but it was the most skin Kurt had ever revealed to him. He felt naked, exposed, and it wasn’t just because of his bare skin. To his surprise, Blaine was still staring down at him, his eyes glazed over and his mouth slightly open. Kurt started to squirm, not used to being so blatantly stared at, causing Blaine’s head to snap up.

“Well?” Kurt was surprised at how small his voice sounded.

“ _Kurt_ ,“ Blaine gasped out, a red stain spreading along his cheeks. “I-I just… Oh my god. You’re amazing.”

Kurt let out a long breath. He felt overwhelmed, but also like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t necessarily need approval from anyone, but to have it from Blaine meant a great deal.

“You don’t think I’m a freak?”

Blaine moved away from the headboard. He lay on his side next to Kurt, propped up on an elbow, and looked down at Kurt with wide, sparkling eyes. Where Kurt had been expecting to see rejection and disgust, he found nothing but love.

“Definitely not a freak,” Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly. When he spoke again, his voice was much lower. “Actually, I think it’s really hot. I think _you’re_  really hot.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand, bringing it down to the front of his pants. Kurt’s breath hitched when he felt Blaine’s cock hard against his palm.

The rest of the evening consisted of less talking and a lot more touching. Blaine’s enthusiasm as he stroked him, his hand barely fitting around Kurt’s swollen girth, made Kurt ache with the need for more. He was just unsure of how much more Blaine could handle.

 

A few weeks later, they began to delve deeper into their sexual relationship. Kurt had finally become comfortable with the idea of Blaine touching him, even allowing Blaine to go down on him a few times. It was just as incredible has Kurt had imagined, with Blaine’s red and swollen lips wrapped around him, stretched out as far as they could go, slick with spit and pre-come. Blaine could never take much of him into his mouth, but what was lacking in physical ability was made up for with enthusiasm and a profound need to make Kurt scream.

  


The progression eventually began to include more thorough exploration of each other’s bodies. They started out slow, with shaking fingers and too much lube. Kurt found that he _really_  liked the feeling of Blaine’s fingers inside of him. The slight burn was worth the intense pleasure when Blaine would move his fingers just right, reducing Kurt to a sweating, writhing mess and making him demand Blaine’s cock.

Blaine had asked Kurt several times if he wanted to switch things up, but Kurt was terrified. Blaine trusted Kurt fully and had told him so repeatedly, but Kurt didn’t want to do anything that could hurt him, despite Blaine’s insistence that it would be fine. Kurt could tell that Blaine was starting to become frustrated, not that he would complain outright. Blaine clearly enjoyed it when Kurt would use his fingers on him, keeping it to two and sometimes three, but Kurt hadn’t missed the exasperated sighs when Kurt would finish him off with his mouth or hand instead of taking that last step.

Kurt wanted to try, he really did, but he knew how it felt to take Blaine’s cock, and with his own being so much thicker and longer, he was afraid that he would tear Blaine in half. Kurt just didn’t see how it could work. He needed a plan.

It wasn’t a topic that he could ask his father about – there was no way that he could handle that much humiliation – and the only other gay guy he knew that might have the information he needed was Sebastian, and that was definitely not happening.

One evening, with his bedroom door locked and the volume on his laptop turned off, Kurt did the only other thing that he could think of and searched for answers on the Internet. His first search – he had blushed profusely while typing in ‘I have a large penis’ – came up with over a million links to various porn websites and videos. As much as he still didn’t find the appeal in those types of movies, he decided that if he was going to get it right, a more practical demonstration would be beneficial to his education.

As expected, Kurt was horrified by most of what he saw. The cocks on some of the men made his look like a misplaced thumb, and those who had the honor of “receiving” those behemoths did not seem to be enjoying it. Their faces indicated more pain than pleasure as their partners rammed themselves in, and Kurt couldn’t stand the idea of doing that to Blaine. He shuddered and did a new search, being more specific in finding ways to help rather than hurt. He eventually found a website for men’s sexual health that had an entire section geared toward gay men. He perused the forums and was happy to find that he was not the only person on the planet with the same dilemma. As he read over the provided information and tips, it became clear what he had to do.

**~^*^~**   


The next time they were alone for an extended period of time, Kurt reluctantly decided to talk to Blaine about his plans. They had the perfect opportunity on a night when Kurt’s family had, by some wonderful coincidence, all made plans to go out for the night. The evening started out innocently, but a couple of hours after Blaine arrived, Kurt had him on his bed, shirtless, belt undone, and breathing heavily into the skin of Kurt’s neck. It took every ounce of strength that Kurt possessed not to just thrust his hips up into Blaine’s thigh until he came, forgetting about anything else. 

“Blaine, wait,” Kurt said between soft moans. Blaine was sucking on his throat, weeks of practice making him an expert in finding Kurt’s most sensitive spots. “Stop for a second. I want to talk to you about something.”

Blaine placed a lingering kiss below Kurt’s ear before moving so that he was lying next to Kurt rather than almost completely on top of him.

“What’s on your mind?” Blaine asked, running his fingers over Kurt’s chest lightly.

“I know you’ve wanted to try things,” Kurt started, pausing to take a deep breath. “I want you to be happy with everything that we do and – “

“I am happy, Kurt,” Blaine said, sounding confused.

“I know that, I do. It’s just, also know that you have wanted things that, up until now, I haven’t been sure about,” Kurt could feel his face heat up as he continued. “I want to try… me, inside you. I did a little research, and I think that, maybe, if you want, we can work up to that?”

“Research?” Blaine asked with a smirk. “Wait, did you watch  _porn_?”

“Shut up.” Kurt smacked his arm, a smile playing on his lips. “For your information, yes, I did, and it was horrifying.” Kurt shuddered slightly before speaking again. “As I was saying, I think that it could work. We can start small, like with my fingers, and then maybe some, umm, toys? Get you used to the feeling, you know?”

“Yeah, that… that sounds good. Definitely good,” Blaine said, his eyes growing darker and his fingers tracing circles around Kurt’s navel. “When do you want to start?”

Kurt gasped as Blaine’s hand moved even lower, his fingers running along the line of Kurt’s cock, which was already starting to strain against his jeans, although, admittedly that didn’t take much.

“Now is good,” Kurt breathed out, wrapping a hand around Blaine’s neck and pulling him down for a hard kiss, lips parting immediately and tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths like it was the first time they had done this. Kurt didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling of Blaine’s mouth, and, frankly, he never wanted to.

It didn’t take long for them both to lose the rest of their clothing, their hands clawing at each other desperately as they rocked together, nothing between them but a thin layer of sweat. Kurt licked across Blaine’s chest as his reached for his bedside table, fumbling with the drawer and sifting around for the lube as Blaine nibbled playfully at his collarbone. Once he found the tube, he grabbed it and settled between Blaine’s legs.

“We’ll start slow, okay? Just try to relax,” Kurt said, more for his own benefit than for Blaine’s.

“Kurt, we’ve done this before,” Blaine pointed out, walking his hands up Kurt’s thighs and settling on his hips.

“Right. Okay, here we go. Just tell me if you need me to stop.”

Blaine gave Kurt a short nod, and that was all Kurt needed. He popped opened the cap of the lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the thick liquid. Kurt used his clean hand to run his palm up the underside of Blaine’s cock, stroking it loosely as he rubbed circles around Blaine’s entrance with two slick fingers. Blaine rocked his hips down, silently asking Kurt to hurry up.

Kurt continued sliding his hand along Blaine’s length, slipping one finger inside. Blaine keened, gasping out Kurt’s name as Kurt started to move his finger, starting out slow but quickly picking up the pace. One finger turned into two, and Kurt got lost in how _tight_  Blaine was and how his body was gripping his fingers. He always, always had to look, needing actual visual confirmation that yes, those were his fingers, and yes, Blaine was letting him open him up, getting him ready for even better and brighter possibilities.

Since they had taken their relationship to this level, Kurt had always felt inadequate in so many ways. Before they – finally – got together, he had always assumed that Blaine had all the answers, either from experience or from being much braver than Kurt when it came to internet searches. Kurt had started out afraid of doing something wrong or of not being able to make Blaine feel good. Much to his relief, Blaine had the same reservations, and they had spent countless hours since fumbling and giggling through the bases, learning from and about each other. Sometimes things didn’t go as planned and they would laugh and go back to their already well-practiced techniques, but there were those other times when something new turned into something amazing, and they were able to reach new levels of pleasure, rising up and falling together.

“Kurt, more, please,” Blaine begged, crying out as Kurt crooked his fingers and jerked his hand up.

Kurt swallowed and let go of Blaine’s cock to reach for the lube, adding more to his fingers before slowly working in a third. This was still familiar territory, Kurt having been three fingers deep inside of Blaine a few times before. He worked his hand in circles, pressing around the rim, breathing heavily and hopelessly turned on by Blaine’s whines and groans.

“Fuck, Blaine. You look so good,” Kurt said, staring at where his fingers were sliding in and out of Blaine, the skin around his hole reddening from the press of his fingers. After several more well-placed thrusts, Kurt knew it was time to take things further.

“Blaine, baby, do you think you can take another?” Kurt asked, his pants so tight that it was starting to hurt.

“Y-yes. Please, Kurt, please,” Blaine answered, bringing a hand down to his cock and starting to stroke himself in quick, firm jerks.

Kurt took a few shaky breaths and pulled his fingers out so that only the tips of two were breaching Blaine’s entrance. He slowly worked them back in, two, three, and then gradually adding a fourth. He paused half way in when he heard Blaine hiss, his hips jumping back as he unconsciously tried to move away.

 “Just relax, sweetheart,” Kurt said, pushing Blaine’s hand from his cock and taking it in his hand so that he could start to stroke him slowly, distracting him from the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched out further than he was used to. Kurt stilled his fingers once they were fully embedded inside, giving Blaine some time to adjust. “How does it feel?”

“It’s - _oh_  - it’s more, than before.” Blaine was clutching the sheets and speaking through clenched teeth. “Feels so good. Move, please move. I need you to move.”

Kurt pulled his fingers out little by little, feeling Blaine’s body trying to pull them back in. He began with a gentle rhythm, keeping his fingers close together. He could feel the muscles around his fingers constrict and relax in time with the sound of Blaine’s ragged breathing. He gradually picked up the pace, Blaine groaning loud and long as he pressed up along his walls, rubbing at his prostate and starting to stretch his fingers out.

“Kurt, oh god, so good, fuck.” Blaine’s hips moved faster, trying to take more of Kurt. Kurt started jerking him faster, watching as Blaine gasped for air between load moans. “Harder, please, please, please.”

Kurt pulled his fingers out completely, making Blaine whine loudly.

“ _Kurt_ , no. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you in a second.” Kurt kneeled up and pulled his pants and underwear off quickly, sighing with relief as the constricting material was removed from his achingly hard cock. He settled back down and added more lube to his fingers, reaching down to trace his fingers around Blaine’s rim.

“God, Blaine, you look so good, so open,” Kurt breathed out, staring in amazement as he trust two fingers inside Blaine, pushing in and pulling out a few times before adding two more. “I bet you could take more, couldn’t you, sweetheart. You’re doing so well, so good for me.”

Blaine’s hand that was stroking his cock had stilled and he was looking down at Kurt, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Come on, Kurt, fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”

Kurt’s brain nearly short-circuited at Blaine’s words and the sheer _want_  in his voice. It would have been easy to bury his cock inside of Blaine, fucking him until he was screaming his name. Kurt couldn’t though, not yet, not when it was all so new. He worked his fingers into Blaine faster, harder, Blaine pliant and giving around his fingers. Kurt stretched his fingers out as far as he could, Blaine opening up for him beautifully.

“Kurt, so close, oh fuck, I’m gonna come, oh god, don’t stop,” Blaine babbled, his back arching up and rocking down with his hips.

“Come on, Blaine. Let go, I’ve got you,” Kurt said, reaching down to stroke himself with long, tight movements. He was already teetering on the edge, and then Blaine screamed a string of incoherent syllables that sounded vaguely like his name and came hard, his ass squeezing around his fingers. Kurt cried out as his own orgasm hit him without warning, thick drops of come painting Blaine’s thighs.

They were both silent except for the sounds of heavy breathing as they both came down. Eventually, they cleaned up, and then they wrapped themselves around each other under Kurt’s comforter.

“So do you feel?” Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head.

“Good. Sore, but it’s not too bad,” Blaine responded, tightening his grip around Kurt’s waist. “I can’t wait to see what the rest of your plan entails.”

Kurt snorted. He was looking forward to it as well, but first he had to wait for his recent purchases to arrive.

  
**~^*^~**

They continued on with just fingers the next few times they fooled around, combined with occasional hands and mouths. Kurt was thrilled that he found a new way to make Blaine crumble into a sweaty heap, and the best part was that Blaine _loved_  every second of it. He was incredibly responsive to everything Kurt did, encouraging him with gasps and broken words. Blaine was not shy in asking for a little bit more, but Kurt always made sure to be careful not to hurt Blaine in any way.

Eventually, Kurt realized that Blaine was, indeed, ready for more than what they were doing. He had practically begged Kurt to fuck him more than once, and it had taken an absurd amount of willpower for Kurt to refuse. Blaine may have gotten used to the feeling of being filled up by Kurt’s fingers, but his cock was another matter entirely.

“I bought something,” Kurt said breathlessly one night, alone with Blaine in his bedroom, house gloriously empty, both of them already naked and tangled up together on top of cool sheets. Blaine was underneath him, licking up his neck and nipping at the sensitive skin below his jaw. “Something that will help, I think, with the whole – size thing.”

Blaine hummed in question into Kurt’s skin and Kurt pulled away to reach down under his bed, bringing out a shoebox. Kurt wasn’t sure if this would be something Blaine was okay with, but he really hoped he was. It had seemed like the logical next step, a way to see exactly how much Blaine could take at once.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s in the box, or do I have to guess?”

Kurt smirked at Blaine as he opened the lid and pulled out a tan colored dildo. He watched as Blaine’s eyes grew wide and he could see the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

“That’s, uh, pretty big,” Blaine said with both interest and concern, and Kurt wondered if he had even meant to say it out loud. As enthusiastic as Blaine had been thus far, Kurt knew that there was an underlying uncertainty that nagged at both of them. Blaine had expressed freely how much he wanted to take Kurt’s cock, but sometimes the reality of it was too much, and neither of them wanted to say out loud that the idea may have been better in theory than in practice.

 “It is,” Kurt agreed, running his fingers along the toy absentmindedly, following the lines of the exaggerated silicone veins that were meant to make it lifelike, but instead made it look like something out of an angry sex cartoon. Kurt licked his lips and watched Blaine do the same, his eyes shifting quickly from Kurt to the toy and back. “Do you want to try it out?”

It took less than five seconds for Blaine to huff out a ‘yes, oh my god, yes’ and pull Kurt back down on top of him, kissing him so eagerly that it was nothing but sloppy and rough. Kurt dropped the dildo next to them on the bed and blindly reached for the lube that had been conveniently placed on the night stand. He pressed Blaine into the mattress, their cocks solid and hot between their bodies, heat building up into the intense desire and want that was so familiar to both of them. Moments later, Kurt had three fingers in Blaine’s ass, dragging them in and out slowly, carefully, not wanting to rush anything.

One of the things that Kurt had come to love most was how _sensitive_  Blaine was. He writhed and rolled his hips with every miniscule movement of Kurt’s fingers, filling the room with shuddering gasps and whimpers. Neither of them had realized how much Blaine would love having his ass played with, the tender skin packed tight with nerves, making every touch and lick count. Kurt’s willpower was slowly waning the more he did this, the way Blaine’s ass would clench around his fingers making him dizzy with how badly he wanted to feel those sensations around his cock.

It was still too soon, though, and Blaine was not quite ready for such a large step. Instead, Kurt had found an online store that was both discreet and reliable, ordering one of their larger sized dildos. He had blushed throughout the entire checkout process, both from the new experience of buying a sex toy online and from the thought of what he would do with it once it arrived.

Kurt continued to slowly fuck into Blaine with his fingers, eventually working his way up to four. He could tell that Blaine was already getting close, his cock jutting up from his body, hot and heavy and begging for attention. Blaine probably would have sang “I’m a Little Teacup” if it meant that Kurt would let him come. There was plenty of time for that, though, so Kurt continued at the same slow pace, pausing with every press inside so he could crook his fingers upward with learned precision, weeks of exploring Blaine’s body allowing him to pinpoint every spot that drove Blaine insane with pleasure.

Once he felt the tightness around his fingers subside, Kurt drew them out slowly, Blaine whimpering and his stretched rim started clenching around the sudden emptiness. With a shaky hand, Kurt grabbed the dildo and the lube, swallowing to soothe his dry throat. He was nervous. He didn’t want to screw this up or to cause Blaine any unnecessary pain. Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw him staring at the dildo, his eyes following the movement of Kurt’s hand as he slathered it in too much lube.

 “Are you ready?” Kurt had to ask, needing to make sure, both for his own sanity and Blaine’s well-being. Blaine kept his eyes on the dildo and nodded once, bringing his knees up toward his chest, his fingers gripping his own thighs tightly. Kurt took a moment to just _look_. Blaine was baring himself open, completely trusting that Kurt would take care of him, and it nearly made Kurt’s heart stop.  “Okay, I’m going to go slow, I promise, and Blaine, I swear I’ll stop if you need me to.” 

Kurt lined the toy up with Blaine’s entrance, rubbing his still-slick fingers along the curve of Blaine’s hip soothingly, thinking that maybe he should have grabbed a towel, but Blaine didn’t seem to mind the added mess. Kurt took a few deep breaths and began to push the toy in.

Blaine’s body reacted immediately. He hissed through his teeth, head rolling back and nails digging into his skin. Kurt stopped the slide of the toy, realizing that barely an inch had breached Blaine’s rim and there was still a long way to go. He waited a minute before pushing in a bit further, the head of the dildo disappearing inside of Blaine’s body.

“K-Kurt,” Blaine choked out, his jaw tight. “Oh god.”

“It’s okay, baby, I got you,” Kurt soothed, holding the dildo in place and trailing his fingers along the tense muscles of Blaine’s thigh. He was shocked at his own level of composure, certain that it was his subconscious telling him that it was what Blaine needed. “Do you want me to stop?”

Blaine pursed his lips and shook his head, breathing heavily through his nose.

“No,” Blaine grunted. “Keep going.”

Kurt pressed the toy in further, each movement slow and careful, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. Blaine whimpered and writhed in response, his legs starting to shake and sweat forming across his brow. Kurt was finding it increasingly hard to ignore his own cock, which was pressed against the mattress beneath him, his hips moving on their own accord, giving him not enough friction. He knelt up between Blaine’s legs, one hand on the toy and the other tracing abstract patterns into the skin of Blaine’s torso.

“Faster,” Blaine demanded, his voice shaky and low. “Come on, Kurt. I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Kurt said, pushing the toy in further, making Blaine arch his back up, his entire body shifting down, trying to take the rest of the length inside. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine, needing something familiar to ground him. He was positive that he could come just from this, just from watching Blaine moan and quake in pleasure. He pulled back and brushed a stray curl from Blaine’s forehead. “Just relax, baby. Almost there.”

Kurt sat back and watched as Blaine’s body took in the rest of the toy. He moaned quietly at how stretched Blaine’s rim was, imagining how it would feel to have that same scorching tightness around his cock. He could feel his blood pump hot and furious through his veins, the sound of his pulse almost deafening behind his ears. Kurt held the toy in place, giving Blaine time to get used to the size and allowing the inevitable burning sensation to die down.

“Move, please move, Kurt, move,” Blaine pleaded, his hands sliding over his thighs as he tried to grab onto _something_. Kurt bent forward, laying soft kisses up Blaine’s stomach, suddenly breathless as his cock grazed Blaine’s hip. He pulled the dildo out slowly, feeling Blaine’s muscles flex against his lips, and thrust it back in, drawing it out as much as possible.

 “You’re so amazing, Blaine,” Kurt whispered reverently as he pulled the toy out again, pushing it in again, repeating the movement at an increasingly fast pace. He swiped his tongue across Blaine’s chest, rolling it around his nipple and reveling in the breathy moans falling from Blaine’s lips. “You’re going to feel so good, baby.”

“Oh god, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine growled, the raspy sound of his voice going straight to Kurt’s cock. “Faster, please, please.”

Kurt obliged, his hand moving quicker, the slide becoming easier with each thrust. He kissed the center of Blaine’s chest and pulled one of his legs up onto his shoulder, allowing him to grind his hips down and slip his cock along the crease of Blaine’s thigh. He was suddenly hit with how close he already was to coming, reaching his free hand down to squeeze at the base of his cock briefly as a reminder that this was supposed to be about Blaine.

Kurt swiped his thumb along Blaine’s cheekbone, locking eyes with Blaine as he writhed and panted underneath him. He twisted his wrist and thrust upward, making Blaine throw his head back in a silent scream. Kurt slowed down the thrusts again, much to Blaine’s annoyance.

“Come on, please, Kurt, don’t stop,” Blaine babbled, eyes shut tight. His hips were moving erratically, fucking himself down on the toy as best as he could, his cock connected to his stomach by a thin string of pre-come. Kurt traced his fingers along Blaine’s bottom lip, mesmerized by how desperate Blaine looked, and he nearly choked on air as Blaine turned his head suddenly and wrapped his lips around them, sucking them into his mouth.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt murmured, rolling his own hips faster and working the toy impossibly deeper inside of Blaine.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt’s wrist, opening his eyes and looking directly at Kurt as he licked up the length of his fingers, slicking them up and sucking on them earnestly. He brought his other hand down to fist his cock, never dropping eye contact. Kurt moved the dildo with more force, causing Blaine to moan around his fingers, sending shivers throughout his body. He was so incredibly close, willing himself to wait just a little longer. He needed to see Blaine come, needed to see him fall apart and know that it was all because of _him_.

  


Blaine’s grip on his wrist got tighter, his head bobbing up and down on Kurt’s fingers making spit drip from the corners of his mouth and down Kurt’s hand. Kurt could tell he was seconds from falling over the edge, and he fucked the toy into Blaine even harder, angling it just right so it pressed against his prostate with every thrust. Blaine’s fist moved in time with the dildo, his entire body vibrating, more strung out than Kurt had ever seen before. Blaine’s mouth fell open and Kurt’s fingers slipped from his lips.

“Oh fuck, Kurt, don’t – d-don’t stop, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart,” Kurt said softly, his voice full of affection and surprisingly calm, considering he was seconds away from coming. “Let me see you come.”

“Oh fuck – ah, Kurt, oh my god, I can’t, oh fu – “ 

Blaine was silenced as his body seized up, his hips trying to move toward and away from the toy at the same time, head thrashing side to side as he jerked his hand once, twice, before he was coming, spilling out over his fist and onto his stomach, his body nearly folding in half from the intensity of it. Kurt slowed the movement of the dildo, but didn’t stop completely, wanting to work Blaine through it.

Kurt ground his hips down faster, rutting against Blaine’s hip, finally letting the heat that had been building up for so long take him over, spreading through him and pouring out across Blaine’s skin. The force of his orgasm made him jerk the toy again, causing Blaine to cry out from oversensitivity.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt breathed out, pulling the dildo out slowly before collapsing on top of Blaine with a low grunt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, fingers skidding along his sweat-slick back.

“Don’t be sorry, that was amazing,” Blaine laughed, holding onto Kurt tighter. “I’ll probably feel it for the next few days, but I’ll live.“

Kurt considered Blaine’s words for a moment, the long term goal of using the dildo in the first place back at the forefront of his mind. Blaine was able to take the toy, but his cock was still larger in length and girth, and if Blaine was sore already, Kurt didn’t want to think about the state of him after they actually go through with Blaine bottoming.

“I can hear your brain going. Stop it,” Blaine mumbled, burying his face into Kurt’s hair. Kurt huffed out a small laugh and kissed the spot of Blaine’s skin that was directly below his mouth.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kurt started quietly. “I never want to hurt you.”

Blaine hummed against Kurt’s hair and ran his fingertips across his shoulder blades.

“I know you don’t,” Blaine replied gently. “It was… a lot, yeah. But, it wasn’t bad. Far from it actually. I can’t wait until it’s you, though. I trust you, Kurt, and I just – “

Blaine was cut off by Kurt’s lips on his, Kurt needing to kiss Blaine so badly in that moment that he couldn’t possibly help himself. It was clumsy and lazy, perfectly reflective of how he was feeling. They allowed their lips to stay connected for a few minutes before the stickiness between their bodies became too uncomfortable to ignore. Kurt lifted himself up on to his elbows, gazing down at Blaine, who took the opportunity to flash a goofy, crooked smile up at him.

“Maybe I can keep the toy,” Blaine suggested. “If I’m going to have something as impressive as this,” Blaine brought a hand down to cup Kurt’s softening cock gently. “Then, I’m going to need some practice.”

Kurt could only smile and lean back down to claim Blaine’s mouth again, sticky skin be damned.  
**~^*^~** Kurt grunted as his back slammed up against the Anderson’s front door, his body uncomfortably pressed against a couple coats and the doorknob digging into the back of his hip. He couldn’t see much, the light switch too far away and not worth the effort, but he could feel every inch of Blaine’s body. He could sense his familiar, intoxicating scent, the smell that could conjure up thousands of memories in a single, heavy breath. Blaine’s lips, soft, warm, and demanding, claimed his without any resistance, Kurt happy to let Blaine take whatever he wanted. It wasn’t often that they were so full of passion and need that they were so hasty in their actions, clothes practically being ripped apart in the search for more skin. Sometimes, however, the time between opportunities became too much, and each time they would vow to never wait so long again.   


They stumbled through the Anderson home, knocking into furniture as they tried to remove their remaining clothing, engaged in an unspoken race to see who can get there first. Kurt almost tripped as he climbed the stairs backward, but Blaine was there to catch him, just like he had been a million times before. Blaine would always be there to support him and to love him, and Kurt would never deny him the same.

The empty house was filled with Blaine’s breathless groans once they finally reached his bedroom door, Kurt rocking his thigh between his legs, grinding on him, his cock heavy and huge against him. Somehow, one of them managed to get the door open, and they nearly collapsed right onto the floor. Kurt would not have minded if that was where they ended up, as long as they were horizontal as soon as possible. Their mouths tried desperately to maintain some sort of accuracy as they slid together, but to no avail, their kisses only sloppy and wet, with teeth and the firm press of tongue. Blaine took Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he pulled away and making Kurt’s knees nearly give out on him.

“Tonight, please, Kurt. I want you so bad.”

Kurt paused for a moment to catch is breath and to fully comprehend what Blaine was saying. He supposed that if he was thorough in preparing him, stretching Blaine out as much as he could, maybe it could work.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt said, his voice full of love and pure want. “Yes, okay. Yes. Let’s try it.”

Kurt could feel the tension melt away from Blaine’s body, his apprehension at asking Kurt obvious and based on not only Kurt’s own fears of hurting him, but also on his own worry that it would be too much. Kurt was well aware that even though Blaine was enthusiastic and eager to finally take his cock, he was also well aware that it would actually hurt at first, which was something that couldn’t be eliminated completely.

Blaine lunged forward, just about knocking Kurt over, and slammed their lips back together, making them sway as they clutched onto each other’s bare skin, standing in the middle of Blaine’s bedroom. They managed to move closer to the bed before Blaine pushed Kurt down to sit on the edge. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hips and yanked him forward, burying his face into the warm skin of his stomach, nipping and licking at the skin and savoring the taste. Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt’s hair as he mouthed around his navel. 

All too soon, Blaine stepped back, Kurt trying to chase him with his mouth. He nearly sprinted over to his night stand, grabbing the lube quickly before returning. Kurt had moved up on the bed to lie back on the pillows, but Blaine obviously had different plans because as soon as he returned to the foot of the bed, he leaned forward and gripped behind of Kurt’s knees, yanking him down so he was back on the edge.

“Blaine, what are y - _oh!_ “

Kurt was effectively cut off by Blaine’s tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. He looked down to see that Blaine had dropped onto his knees in front of him, stroking him while he tried to fit as much of Kurt into his mouth as possible, which, considering Kurt was fully hard and quite large, was not a whole lot. Blaine was persistent though, stretching his lips to their limit, breathing heavily through his nose as he sucked and licked around the head. Kurt heard the familiar click of the lube, propping himself up onto his elbows just in time to see Blaine reach back behind himself and moan loudly around his cock.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kurt said breathlessly, his mouth suddenly very dry and his mind fuzzy.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt sloppily, spit running down his chin ad his mouth struggling to accommodate Kurt’s girth, but it was one of the most incredible things Kurt had ever felt. Blaine was whining and groaning, bobbing his head in time with his rocking body. Kurt closed his eyes and thought of how it must look, Blaine fucking himself down on his fingers, stretching himself, getting ready to take Kurt’s cock. Just the idea of it made Kurt moan and grip the sheets tightly, willing himself not to come right then and there.

“Blaine, fuck, you have to stop,” Kurt hissed through his teeth, suddenly too close.

Blaine gave the head of Kurt’s cock one last hard suck, pulling off with a wet pop that sounded much too dirty to be real. Kurt lunged forward and immediately thrust his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, tasting himself and feeling Blaine’s body move up and down as he continued to fingers himself. Blaine pulled away and scrambled up, crawling over Kurt’s body as they both moved up the bed, Kurt ending up sitting against the headboard with Blaine kneeling over him, straddling his hips and returning his fingers to his ass.

“How many?” Kurt asked against Blaine’s skin, hoping that Blaine would know what he meant.

“Three – fuck, Kurt – not enough.” Blaine reached back to grab the lube and tossed it in Kurt’s direction, the tube landing against Kurt’s hip.

Kurt quickly poured some on his fingers before reaching behind Blaine, using his other arm to hold Blaine close and steady against his chest. He nearly stopped breathing when he felt Blaine’s fingers sliding against his rim, pumping into himself with long, drawn out strokes. Kurt wasted no time sliding a finger in beside Blaine’s, holding onto him tighter as his body tensed for a moment. He soon began to match the pace of Blaine’s fingers, gradually adding two more. Blaine was nearly screaming as Kurt pressed against his prostate, his body shaking from his shuddering breaths.

“Kurt, now. Need you now, fuck.” Blaine pulled his fingers out and grabbed onto Kurt’s wrist to still his movements. “I’m ready.”

It took all of Kurt’s strength not to just agree, to lay Blaine down and bury himself inside of him, but he couldn’t yet. He had to be sure Blaine was prepared for it.

“Not yet, baby,” Kurt said in a soothing tone. “Just a little bit longer.”

Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt’s shoulder, mouthing the warm skin as Kurt resumed the motion of his fingers. Blaine rocked his hips back, his cock perfectly lined up with Kurt’s, giving them both just enough stimulation to keep them hopelessly turned on, but not enough to make them come just yet.

“I still use it. The toy,” Blaine offered, his voice raspy and his breath hot. “I use it t-to help – shit, Kurt – to get ready. By myself.”

“Where is it?” Kurt asked quietly, pulling his fingers out and tracing them around Blaine’s hole with the barest amount of pressure.

Instead of answering, Blaine reached back into his night stand drawer and pulled out the dildo. After their first time trying it out, Kurt had continued to use it on Blaine occasionally, talking him through it, praising him for how well he did and telling him how good it would feel when it’s him and not a piece of silicone. Blaine had joked about using it on his own before, but Kurt had always assumed that he was just teasing him.

Blaine grabbed the lube from beside Kurt and rubbed a generous amount on the dildo. Kurt removed his fingers completely and just watched, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. They were actually doing this.

“Lay down,” Kurt prompted, maneuvering himself to make room. Blaine obliged, dildo in hand, and lay back with his head at the foot of the bed. Kurt grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Blaine’s hips before grabbing the dildo from Blaine’s shaking hand. 

Kurt found that the toy slid inside relatively easily, which was to be expected since Blaine had six fingers thrusting into him minutes ago. He still paused to allow Blaine to adjust, which caused Blaine to whine impatiently.

“Come _on_.” Blaine started to roll his hips down, fucking himself onto the toy.

 

Kurt began to move the dildo in long, slow strokes, Blaine more open than he had seen him before. Before long, Blaine was writhing against the bed, his legs spread wide and his hands gripping the edge of the bed above him.

  


“Fuck me – oh god – fuck me now. I need you to fuck me, please,” Blaine begged, his cock bobbing against his stomach from the force of his hips as they bucked and twisted, trying desperately to get more of _anything_.

The dildo was met with no resistance at that point, sliding in and out easily, and Kurt realized that it was time. He pulled the toy out slowly and dropped it onto the floor, making a mental note to clean it later. He looked around Blaine’s night stand drawer for the condoms, unable to stop himself from snorting in amusement when he found the box with ‘XXL’ written on the front.

“Hurry up,” Blaine growled, and Kurt quickly tore the box open and grabbed a condom before settling back between Blaine’s thighs. He tore the wrapper open and rolled the condom on, slicking himself up quickly with lube. He leaned down to kiss Blaine sweetly, almost chaste and completely different from the hot, dirty kisses they had shared since they walked in the door.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Kurt said, reaching down to grab his cock and lining it up with Blaine’s entrance.

“Yeah, okay, just do it, please,” Blaine replied, bringing his hands down to grip at Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt nodded and started to push in.

Blaine immediately cried out, his nails digging into Kurt’s skin. A part of Kurt wanted to stop, to just pull out so they could jerk each other off and call it a night. However, he knew that wasn’t what Blaine wanted, and neither did he. He had thought about this moment so many times, but nothing could have prepared him for how hot and tight – so, so _tight_  - Blaine would feel. Kurt could feel it in his bones, and all he wanted to do was thrust his hips and get more.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, bringing a hand up to run his fingers over Blaine’s cheek.

“Yeah. Fuck, it _hurts_ ,” Blaine groaned, his eyes shut tight. “It’s good, though. So good. Keep going.”

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn’t see him and continued to push in inch by inch, going agonizingly slowly. He could feel Blaine tense underneath him, his feet planted on the bed with his heels pushing down, his body trying to move away from the press of Kurt’s cock.

“Just relax, baby, almost there,” Kurt said, suddenly calm. He was still rock hard, but he was so focused on Blaine and making this good for him that the desperation he had felt before had melted away. “Your doing so good, sweetheart, just a little more.”

Kurt continued to push in unhurriedly, pausing more often than was probably necessary. Once he was fully engulfed inside of Blaine, he stopped moving completely, needed to catch his breath and to allow Blaine’s muscles to adjust to the size of his cock, not too much bigger than the dildo, but still wider than anything Blaine had inside of him before.

“Move,” Blaine whispered so quietly that Kurt would have missed it completely if he hadn’t been resting his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt lifted himself up and kissed Blaine lightly, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in slowly.

“Oh god, Blaine, so good,” Kurt gasped. He repeated his movement, moving his hips inch by inch, not wanting it to be too much for Blaine. The slide eventually got easier and he started to pick up the pace.

“Kurt, faster. You can move faster,” Blaine panted, bringing his hands up to grab onto the blanket underneath his head, using it as leverage to push himself down. “Come on, fuck me.”

Kurt pulled back and snapped his hips forward quickly, Blaine arching his back and letting out a garbled yell at the force of it. Kurt did it again and again, until his was fucking into Blaine hard and fast, the room filled with the sounds of slapping skin and loud moans.

“Yes, oh shit, yesyesyes, don’t stop.” Blaine was screaming and moaning loudly, rocking his hips down to meet Kurt’s thrusts.

 

After a few more minutes, Blaine was nearly sobbing, his head thrashing back and forth, mouth open, and breathing in short, shaky breaths. He looked completely debauched, begging for more and then keening loudly when Kurt gave it to him. He wailed when Kurt angled his thrusts up, hitting his prostate directly. He fisted his cock and started stroking himself erratically, trying to match Kurt’s pace but only coherent enough to manage random, quick jerks.

Kurt could feel his orgasm building up quickly, the familiar ache low in his stomach becoming more intense with each drive of his hips. He knew Blaine was close, too, so he wrapped a hand around Blaine’s and they started to stroke him together. It was clumsy, but they were making it work.

Blaine came barely a minute later, his back arching high off the bed, screaming Kurt’s name with his head thrown back and come splattering across his stomach. His body went limp and he whimpered as Kurt kept fucking him through it. It only took a few more thrusts before Kurt finally let himself go, doubling over with the intensity of his orgasm as it wracked through him. Kurt couldn’t remember ever coming so hard in his life.

They didn’t move for a few minutes save for Kurt pulling out gingerly, Blaine whining at the loss. Kurt eventually cleaned them both up, Blaine rendered completely useless and looking very much like he would pass out at any second. Kurt curled himself up against his side, his head resting in _his_  spot on Blaine’s shoulder, lightly stroking along Blaine’s chest as he started to drift off.

“Kurt?” Blaine mumbled. Kurt hummed to let him know he was listening, not having the energy to do much more. “I love you. I love your giant cock. I love everything.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at Blaine’s words, knowing full well that he was already half asleep and would probably have no recollection of it in the morning. Kurt kissed the skin below Blaine’s jaw and pulled him in tighter.

“We’ll see how much you love everything when you try to walk tomorrow.”

“M’kay. Night, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt breathed as he finally succumbed to sleep, feeling for the first time that maybe having a huge dick isn’t so bad when you have an amazing boyfriend to enjoy it.


End file.
